Humains Particuliers
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Kubota et Tokito n'ont jamais été des personnes qu'on pourrait qualifier de normales, dans tous les sens du terme. Et ceci se répercute sur leur relation peu commune. Cependant, au fond, une part d'humanité pure et dure y crèche et parfois, elle souhaite prendre plus d'ampleur et les deux hommes aimeraient avancer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Kubota/Tokito (OS)


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Manga : Wild Adapter  
Couple : Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru  
Genre : Romance  
Résumé : __Kubota et Tokito n'ont jamais été des personnes qu'on pourrait qualifier de normales, dans tous les sens du terme. Et ceci se répercute sur leur relation peu commune. Cependant, au fond, une part d'humanité pure et dure y crèche et parfois, elle souhaite prendre plus d'ampleur et les deux hommes aimeraient avancer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Détails : Je viens tout juste de connaître ce manga qui est sublime. Si vous passez par-là et que vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le_ _conseil_ _. Il y a peu de volume (7) avec deux OAV (ainsi que les hors-série_ Executive Committee _qui sont tout aussi bien). Bref, ça vaut le coup, et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Donc, cette fic sera aussi composée d'un lemon (trop de tension sexuelle dans le manga, ça achève le cerveau) voici donc la provenance du rating M. Attention aussi au spoils, jusqu'au tome 7 inclus. C'est un one-shot. Bonne lecture )_

 **..''''''''''..**

 **H** umain particulier

 **..**

 **''''''''''**

« Si tu ne vas pas lui dire maintenant, il finira par aller voir ailleurs, crois-moi, ma vieille. »

« Mais-… J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. »

« Arrête de tout voir du mauvais côté et agis ! Je t'assure, si tu continues à te voiler la face comme ça, tu le verras bientôt avec une nana accrochée à son bras. Takegi est vraiment trop canon pour rester seul trop longtemps. »

En temps normal, ce genre de discussion qui venait chatouiller les oreilles de Tokito Minoru quand il était non loin de jeunes femmes entre l'adolescence et la majorité ne l'intéressait guère et il continuait ses affaires sans y prêter attention malgré le boucan qu'elles pouvaient faire, elles et leurs voix si aiguës. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il cherchait des yeux un paquet de céréales parmi les choix multiples, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

Il se fichait royalement que ce Takegi et de cette fille trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait, et le visage de Kubo-chan vint apparaître clairement dans son esprit.

« Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ? » s'exclama son amie visiblement exaspérée alors qu'elle jetait avec lassitude le paquet de biscottes dans le caddie.

« O-Oui, enfin je crois… » lui répondit la timide en serrant plus fermement la poignée du charriot.

« Tu crois ? Attends, tu deviens verte de jalousie dès que tu le vois avec une autre meuf et tu le déshabilles sans arrêt du regard. Y'a pas photo, tu es totalement amoureuse, alors bouge tes fesses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

La main du jeune garçon aux cheveux brun se figea à quelques centimètres de la boîte qu'il avait choisie et son autre paume vint presque broyer l'anse du panier qu'il portait.

« Être amoureux c'est bien joli, » reprit la plus dégourdie des deux en levant son index devant elle. « Mais ça peut être très douloureux si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il a à faire. »

« Oui, tu as surement raison, merci Aya, » finit par capituler la seconde en soupirant pour ensuite pousser le chariot, passant lentement derrière Tokito.

Et cette petite discussion anodine prit une proportion chez l'amnésique qui dépassait l'entendement. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement la tête pour supprimer ses tourments et attrapa vivement la boîte pour que l'article rejoigne rapidement ceux situés dans le panier, puis se dirigea d'un pas irrité vers les caisses.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit viser par la discussion précédente ? Pourquoi plus le temps passait, plus il sentait son cœur souffrir par l'incompréhension de ses propres sentiments ?

Il connaissait Kubota Makoto depuis maintenant près de deux ans et avait vécu avec lui la majeure partie du temps. Ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble plus d'une fois et enquêtaient sur cette étrange drogue du nom de _Wild Adapter_ jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une routine, mais derrière tout ça, leur vie était comme celle de tout être humain. Au fond, malgré les différences, ils l'étaient un peu aussi.

Mais voilà, le temps passait et parfois, Tokito avait l'impression que Kubota lui échappait, et qu'un jour, peut-être, il irait voir _ailleurs_. De plus en plus agacé par ses propres pensées, le jeune garçon déposa sans douceur les articles sur le tapis roulant et sa moue prit plus d'intensité tant il était perturbé par les paroles de cette femme.

Kubota était beau lui aussi, on ne pouvait pas le contredire, et peut-être que tout comme ce Takegi, une femme finirait dans ses bras –ou un homme, car visiblement, s'il devait faire un choix, celui-ci se porterait plus vers la gent masculine- et Kubo-chan serait perdu pour toujours. Il ne lui _appartiendrait_ plus.

Un _crac_ étranger réveilla instantanément Tokito de sa sombre rêverie, et il baissa les yeux pour remarquer que sa main droite avait brisé en deux la poignée du panier et précipitamment, il le rangea sur la pile près de la caisse et fit mine de rien.

Bon sang, cette histoire commençait à largement l'énerver, si bien qu'il ne maîtrisait même plus sa force quand il se mettait à penser à ce genre d'alternative.

« Merde, » laissa échapper tout bas Tokito alors qu'il rangeait d'un air bougon les courses dans le sac plastique, juste après avoir payé.

Sur le chemin du retour, il pleuvait doucement et le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais il ne prit pas la peine de tirer sa capuche contre son crâne ou de fermer sa veste, non. Il resta de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, marchant lentement, les yeux rivés vers le goudron sale et brillant d'eau.

« Et moi, est-ce que je suis aussi _tombé amoureux_ de Kubo-chan ? » s'entendit-il dire tout bas.

Tout comme la timide du magasin, la jalousie le dévorait de plus en plus férocement quand Kubota était en présence d'autres individus bien trop proches, si bien qu'il en venait à devenir paranoïaque à chaque appel depuis la réapparition d'Anna. Et puis, lui aussi voyait souvent son regard détailler le corps tout entier de son camarade.

« Merde, merde, merde, » répéta Tokito un peu plus fort en marchant plus rapidement.

Alors c'était réellement de l' _amour_ ? Ce genre de truc dans un couple qui pousse les deux personnes à sortir ensemble, s'embrasser et passer la nuit à faire des galipettes ? À cette vision, Tokito rougit rudement et il s'arrêta net. Récemment, d'étranges pensées tiraillaient son esprit quand l'ex-Yakuza, dans un geste de routine, venait à approcher son visage du sien. Le genre de pensée qui stipulait de coller ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Kubota avait fini par être toujours très tactile avec lui, et Tokito aussi, certes, mais jamais ils n'étaient allés plus loin qu'une chaude étreinte ou qu'un rapide baiser sur la joue ou le front. Attendait-il quelque chose de sa part comme ce Takegi avec la timide ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne ressentait tout simplement pas ce que ressentait dorénavant le plus jeune à son égard.

Son cœur se serra et il baissa de nouveau la tête, ignorant les gouttelettes de pluie qui coulaient dans son cou. Ainsi, c'était de ça dont parlait la seconde demoiselle quand elle avait annoncé que l'amour pouvait parfois faire mal. Mais Tokito tiqua soudain et secoua vivement la tête.

« Minute, j'ne suis pas cette gonzesse moi ! Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un me laisser prendre Kubo-chan ! Cette personne est bien loin d'exister et si c'est le cas, je la ferais disparaître, ahah ! »

Et dans un rire mi-jaune mi-malsain, Tokito reprit vivement sa route vers son chez-soi, décidé à croire en ses paroles. Il allait agir, lui. Il n'était pas passif au point de laisser son ami lui passer juste sous le nez ! Il était temps de bouger.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement et qu'il vit Kubota se lever du canapé pour l'accueillir et l'aider à ranger les courses, ses espoirs s'effondrèrent. Il était très difficile de lire en Kubo-chan, et sa présence tout entière avait le don de l'apaiser mais aussi de l'angoisser dans les moments où il avait ce genre de pensées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda son aîné en récupérant le sac en plastique de ses mains, tout en se penchant en avant pour mieux observer son visage humidifié par la fine pluie.

Il pouvait lui attraper le col et presser aisément ses lèvres contre les siennes pour ensuite lui dire « je pense que je t'aime, » mais il resta paralysé sur place à l'observer droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant. C'était trop _dur_. Comment allait réagir son ami après cela ? Comment leur relation allait évoluer si Kubota ne répondait pas à son cœur de la bonne des manières ? Lui _aussi_ avait donc peur d'être rejeté, la belle affaire.

« Tokito ? » appela-t-il à nouveau en dévoilant ses pupilles intenses à travers le reflet de ses lunettes.

« Je-… Euh… »

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, maintenant, ou sinon, Kubo-chan partirait et le laisserait seul. S'il agissait comme la timide des courses, il finirait comme ce Takegi beau gosse dans les bras d'une ou d'un autre.

Voyant surement son mutisme comme un symptôme étrange, Kubota plaça une main adoucissante contre l'épaule frêle du plus jeune, cherchant à l'aider dans sa formulation. Cependant, Tokito se reprit bien vite et retira son manteau prestement pour le lancer contre la figure du plus âgé et reprit son air enjoué et taquin.

« Allez, Kubo-chan, on a des burritos à préparer, non ? »

Un jour, peut-être qu'il se déclarerait finalement à lui, mais aujourd'hui, il préférait mettre cela de côté et profiter des moments seul à seul avec Kubota sans se poser de questions. Un jour. _Peut-être un jour._

 **''''''''''**

Ce qui effrayait Kubota Makoto concernant leur relation, c'était tout autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus froid, sombre mais tellement plausible que s'en était déroutant.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il avait l'impression que leurs vies à tous les deux ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil. La vie devenait injuste et dangereuse, leurs ennemis plus nombreux et le temps bien trop court. Tokito pourrait à tout jamais lui _échapper_.

Kubota avait des choses sur le cœur à lui dire. Beaucoup de choses. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties pour personne d'autre et qu'il ne pensait jamais entrevoir en son sein. Tokito l'avait changé, de la bonne des manières, mais l'affection et la possessivité qu'il lui portait dorénavant s'étaient aussi muées en quelque chose de douloureux. La perte de l'être cher serait tout bonnement gorgée de souffrance.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pourtant, à l'époque, sa propre mort ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, il n'avait pas énorme de chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais aujourd'hui, ce jeune garçon amnésique avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis deux ans lui avait donné une tout autre vision de la vie elle-même.

Il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite, et encore moins sans avoir pu lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait que lui et Tokito _vivent_.

Et cette peur viscérale c'était de nouveau imprégné dans son être.

Aujourd'hui, Tokito et lui avait réellement failli y passer tous les deux. Le souterrain puait la mort et le sang et les faibles néons de couleur jaune maladif éclairaient faiblement le corps des deux seuls survivants. Le plus grand des deux était encore à genoux à même le sol, paume de mains tachées d'un sang qui n'était pas entièrement le sien tandis que son pistolet trainait non loin de lui, ruisselant lui aussi d'un liquide rouge, même couleur que les tâches humides sur sa chemise.

Ils avaient pensé à une petite entrevue rapide et pacifiste, mais ceci c'était révélé bien plus dangereux que prévu suite aux liens de leurs cibles avec un groupe puissant venant tout droit de Taïwan.

Kubota quelque peu encore sonné par les produits nocifs qu'on lui avait fait respirer pour l'affaiblir, se redressa difficilement tout en plaçant paresseusement une main contre son crâne endolori et jeta un coup d'œil vers le second garçon plaqué contre le mur en pierre glacé. Son t-shirt à capuche bleu était lui aussi souillé de ce même liquide et le couteau qu'il maintenait toujours dans sa main gauche tremblante finit par rejoindre le sol et résonner dans le long couloir effrayant. Sa tête était baissée et sa respiration erratique était la seule source de bruit désormais, ainsi que le son de quelques gouttes inconnues qui coulaient une à une, lentement, pour rejoindre des flaques quelconques.

L'ex-Yakuza se retourna complètement vers lui et plaqua ses paumes de mains contre le mur, tout proche du crâne de Tokito, afin de soutenir tout son corps encore chancelant. Lui aussi baissa la tête un instant, profitant du calme et du retour à la vie _normale_. Pourtant, leurs cœurs à tous les deux battaient vite. Bien trop vite. L'adrénaline retombait mais pas la raison. Comme à chaque fois, ils prenaient conscience de la préciosité de l'autre quand ce dernier venait à presque y passer.

S'en était ironique, car un jour, s'ils ne faisant rien, l'un d'eux partira pour toujours.

Tokito pouvait ressentir la respiration lente et lourde de son partenaire contre ses cheveux ainsi que la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Les bras de son aîné, là, tirés contre le mur, semblaient protecteurs, comme un cocon rien que pour lui. Son odeur l'enivrait et réciproquement.

Jamais Kubota ne voudrait oublier ce parfum singulier, mélangé dorénavant à la sueur et au sang, mais qui atténuait l'odeur de la mort qui les entourait.

Un peu plus, Kubota se prenait une balle dans la tête et Tokito se faisait empaler par un couteau furtif.

« Tokito… » murmura soudain le jeune homme aux lunettes en levant les yeux vers lui, cherchant à attraper son regard.

Mais le concerné demeura muet, visage toujours dissimulé par ses mèches de cheveux sombres, tête baissée en avant. La bataille avait été éprouvante, et avait laissé un arrière-goût amer pour Tokito aussi. Ainsi, sa main gantée vint s'agripper inconsciemment contre le col entrouvert de son aîné afin de ressentir pleinement la présence de ce dernier près de lui.

Kubota devina la force phénoménale qu'apposait cette main contre le tissu et il approcha un peu plus son corps, de sorte à ce que son front frôle le crâne abaissé du plus jeune.

« Tokito, » répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée pour lui montrer que tout allait bien maintenant.

Pour appuyer ses paroles implicites, il détacha l'une de ses mains du mur, ignora le liquide visqueux et rouge qui l'encrassait et entoura cette main puissante de la sienne. À ce toucher qu'il ressentit même à travers le gant, Tokito décontracta quelque peu son emprise sans pour cela lâcher le col et finit par lever la tête et croiser le regard profondément intense de son homologue masculin.

« Ne me laisse pas, promis ? » lui souffla le plus jeune dans un élan de désespoir.

L'expiration qui suivit les paroles de Tokito vint chatouiller le visage de l'ex-Yakuza bien proche du sien, mais cette proximité n'en gêna aucun des deux.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme toujours, Kubota voulait faire parler les gestes plutôt que les mots. Il n'était jamais très bavard de toute manière et préférait agir quand il en avait l'occasion et qu'il n'était pas bloqué par des incertitudes envers son petit chat errant.

Ainsi, il avança un peu plus son visage vers celui enfin dévoilé du plus jeune, sans briser leur contact visuel intense. À ce moment-là, il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de se poser les questions qui en général l'aider à repousser un potentiel avancement dans leur relation, mais à quoi bon se les poser maintenant ? Puisque bientôt, il semblerait qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de se les poser.

Tokito ne bougea pas, Kubota en profita donc pour briser les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et tout doucement, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celle de son partenaire. Ce fut qu'un faible frôlement de chair rougie, l'aîné cherchant une réaction positive ou bien négative lui parvenir.

Mais ne voyant toujours aucune réponse de la part du concerné toujours haletant, Kubota prit les devants et se permit de presser ses lèvres entièrement contre les siennes. Il sentit Tokito se raidir contre lui mais ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et garda fermement sa main enclavée contre le tissu de la chemise, comme figé dans le temps.

Ce fut rapide, seulement une pression chaude et douce, car Kubota se retira et observa à nouveau son cadet droit dans les yeux pour y lire une expression de surprise muée avec apaisement profond. Les lèvres de Tokito s'entrouvrirent mais l'ex-Yakuza fut plus rapide.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ? » demanda-t-il du plus naturellement du monde d'une voix basse et rauque.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune garçon qui lâcha le col de chemise sans pour autant bouger de sa position plaquée contre le mur gelé du souterrain sale et sombre. Tokito avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? » rajouta ainsi Kubota sans entreprendre un autre geste subjectif.

Il y eut encore un silence, mais de courte durée, car finalement, Tokito prit la parole tout en essayant de prendre un air plus confiant, plus dégagé.

« Essaie encore, » fit-il simplement alors que ses paumes se plaquaient contre le mur derrière lui, comme cherchant une accroche.

Cette fois-ci, un léger sourire satisfait vint éclairer le visage du plus âgé qui, d'une main experte, vint intercepter le menton glacé du plus jeune pour ensuite se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. La pression de lèvres précédente se transforma en un échange bien plus fougueux et puissant, Tokito entrouvrant rapidement les lèvres après que Kubota ait quémandé l'accès à sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue.

Timidement, les bras de Tokito vinrent entourer le cou de son partenaire, approfondissant ainsi ce baiser, toute nouvelle expérience pour le plus jeune. C'était bien mieux que ce à quoi il avait pensé, et si cela était un rêve, il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller. Kubota était entièrement à _lui_ tout comme il appartenait à Kubota.

Puis, l'air se faisant rare dans leurs poumons, ils furent contraints de se séparer, tout en gardant contact, front contre front, les bras de Toriko toujours enroulés autour du cou de Kubota, et ce dernier, une main contre le mur, la seconde sur la hanche du plus jeune. Essoufflés par leurs ébats, ils restèrent un instant silencieux, paupières closent, dégustant cette bulle intime.

« Et toi, qu'est c'que tu ressens ? » lui demanda soudain Tokito en rouvrant doucement les yeux pour ensuite souffler sur le visage de son partenaire.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux voletèrent légèrement pour ensuite retomber contre son front, puis Kubota rouvrit les yeux tout en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire qui lui caractérisait si bien. Équivoque et énigmatique.

« Hum… Je pense que tu devrais recommencer ça à nouveau, afin que je puisse répondre correctement à ta question, bien sûr. »

« Pervers, » ne put s'empêcher de glisser le plus jeune en arquant un sourcil, ne pouvant pourtant pas retenir un sourire amusé.

« Tu as fait la même chose. »

« Je sais, juste… Tais-toi, Kubo-chan. »

Ce fut à Tokito d'entreprendre le baiser ce coup-ci, et Kubota était loin de ne pas apprécier ce Tokito entreprenant. Il ignora donc son corps ankylosé et la fraicheur de ce trou paumé et savoura ce nouvel échange qui annonçait un tout autre tournant pour leur relation. Mais ceci leur importait peu à présent.

Ils étaient vivants, bon sang !

 **''''''''''**

Tokito pensait qu'après ce qui s'était déroulé dans les souterrains, il pourrait être en parfaite osmose avec ses propre sentiments et enfin comprendre et connaître la réelle nature de leur relation. Cependant, il n'en savait trop rien.

C'est vrai, quoi. Ils se sont embrassés à plusieurs reprises après leur mission suicide, et aussi parfois après l'incident, quand l'atmosphère était douce ou intense, ou bien avant de se coucher, une fois ou deux. Mais ils n'allèrent jamais plus loin.

Il était en couple, oui ou non ? Kubota ne pouvait plus partir voir ailleurs, hein ? Tokito avait été assez explicite sur ses sentiments, non ? Mais tout haut, jamais ils ne dirent des mots que pourraient potentiellement se dire deux amoureux, comme des « je t'aime » ce qui n'était finalement pas si étrange que ça au vu du caractère quelque peu renfermé de Kubota, mais Tokito en venait à douter.

En clair, la seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à leur relation passé, ce fut les baisers qui s'étaient rajoutés au lot. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que leurs sentiments avaient des limites ?

Tokito jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son partenaire qui fumait une cigarette tout en lisant un manga quelconque, mais ceci ne l'aida guère à y voir plus clair. Bon sang, qu'étaient-ils ?

Il avait posé la question à Kubota il y a une petite semaine de cela, parce que le vieil homme au chien noir lui avait mis le doute, et son aîné avait répondu étrangement, comme si sa question était anodine. Comme si leur relation était évidente. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir plus d'informations de sa part puisque Kubota avait enchainé sur tout autre chose en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de jambon dans le frigidaire. Jambon qu'avait dérobé secrètement Tokito pour le chien de l'homme en question.

Ceci avait clos la question.

« Sérieusement, Kubo-chan. Quel est le mot qu'on peut mettre sur notre relation ? »

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de savoir. Pas pour les autres, non, mais pour lui-même. Car un couple n'agissait pas _vraiment_ comme ça dans les séries et manga.

Kubota abaissa le bouquin qu'il tenait entre les mains et jeta un regard interrogateur à son cadet assis en tailleur derrière la table basse, ce dernier ayant visiblement mis fin à sa partie de jeu vidéo.

« De nouveau cette question ? » demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette pour expirer un nuage de fumée.

Dans un élan de lucidité, Tokito se demanda soudain si Kubota lui-même n'esquivait pas la question. Il se renfrogna un peu plus tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et darda vers son aîné un regard lourd.

« Quelqu'un t'a encore posé la question ? » l'interrogea finalement Kubota avec sa lassitude habituelle.

« Non, là c'est moi qui aimerais savoir. »

Cette fois-ci, Kubota referma le manga et se redressa pour être adossé confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, puis soutint le regard de son homologue rivé vers lui. Leur relation était en réalité ambigüe et cette question était légitime. Mais Kubota ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer le mot qu'il savait atteindrait d'une façon particulière le plus jeune.

« Nous sommes un _couple_ , n'est ce pas ? »

Et en effet, ce petit mot fit rougir le plus jeune qui fronça nettement plus les sourcils pour ensuite se lever vivement et le pointer d'un toi accusateur.

« Ne dis pas ça avec une mine aussi blasée ! » lâcha-t-il, le cœur battant. « Nous ne sommes même pas _ensemble_ , je te fais dire ! Dans un couple, ils-… Ils font _la chose_ ! »

Kubota empêcha un sourire ironique venir graver ses lèvres, sans quoi Tokito risquait de perdre patience et de devenir encore plus rouge. Ce jeune garçon paraissait si naïf comme ceci, et Kubota aimait cette partie du caractère insouciant de son protégé.

« Pourquoi, tu veux le faire ? » ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de glisser Kubota en prenant un air dégagé.

« N-… Ce-…Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que les couples en général font ce genre de chose que nous sommes forcément obligés de faire comme eux. »

Comment pouvait-il parler si sereinement de ce genre de chose ? Pour Tokito, ça restait un mystère infini. Peut-être que finalement, Kubota ne se sentait pas attiré ni même intéressé par ce genre de pratique, voilà pourquoi pour lui ça paraissait si futile.

« Et-… Et si j'en ai envie ? »

Loin de s'imaginer que Tokito répondrait cela, Kubota se vit hausser les sourcils, surpris par cette repartie. Le plus jeune s'était approché de lui, debout devant le canapé, le regardant de haut.

« Envie de faire comme les gens d'un couple normal ? » tenta tout de même Kubota qui voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir ses propos si cela était une plaisanterie.

Ou peut-être étaient-ils de nouveau mis sur écoute, non ?

« No-… Non ! On n'est pas un _couple_ normal, Kubo-chan, » répliqua Tokito qui sentait tout son corps brûler après avoir émis pour la première fois ce genre de mot pour les référencier tous les deux. « Et moi en tout cas, je… J'en ai en-… Rah, laisse tomber. »

Voyant que cette conversation n'avait rien à voir avec une blague de mauvais goût ou à un potentiel micro dissimulé dans leur appartement, Kubota intercepta le poignet du plus jeune avant que ce dernier n'ait pu s'éclipser. Il le serra fort entre ses doigts et le manga tomba ouvert à ses pieds, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

« Non, j'ai compris, Tokito, » lui avoua-t-il sans desserrer sa poigne.

Tokito resta debout face à lui, le rouge aux joues. Très bien, peut-être que Kubota considérait que c'était à son tour de prendre les devants puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fait dans les souterrains.

« Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ou pas ?! » s'exclama Tokito en serrant les poings.

À vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais pensé réussir à articuler correctement ce type de question, et il fut presque mortifié par ses propres paroles. Cependant, comme à l'accoutumée, Kubota resta stone, et lui répondit d'une voix plate.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse. »

« Non ! Non je ne la connais pas ! Je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses dans ces moments-là ! » reprit durement Tokito en tirant sur son poignet pour se libérer de l'emprise du plus âgé.

Kubota quitta donc le canapé pour se placer face à lui captura sa cigarette entre deux doigts pour que ses mots puissent avoir plus d'impact et que tout ceci soit articulé une bonne fois pour toutes.

« La réponse est oui, » déclara-t-il du plus simplement du monde. « Bien sûr que _oui_. »

Mais avant qu'il ne replace sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, Tokito fut plus rapide et lui arracha le mégot qu'il jeta en arrière sur la table basse puis poussa le corps de son aîné en arrière de sa main droite pour avoir plus de force. Le dos de l'ex-Yakuza rencontra sans douceur le matelas du canapé et Tokito se plaça au-dessus lui avec possessivité, comme l'aurait fait un prédateur.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse, oui ou non ? » lui demanda alors le plus petit des deux tandis que son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de du sien.

Son petit chat prenait de la confiance, et Kubota aima cela si bien qu'il sourit doucement pour ensuite passer le bout de ses doigts contre la joue du jeune brun dans une légère caresse.

« Je souhaite simplement te préserver, ne pas te pousser. J'ai peur de-… »

Mais il se coupa et son sourire disparu lentement si bien que Tokito cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas le changement soudain de comportement de son ami qui semblait à nouveau changer de sujet.

« J'ai peur de te perdre, » avoua finalement Kubota alors que ses doigts glissaient le long de la joue chaude pour quitter sa peau.

« Me perdre en m'embrassant et-… ? »

« Non, pas de cette manière. »

Tokito bougea un peu et laissa son corps retomber contre le buste de Kubota sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Il ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir une réponse concrète. Et puis… Tokito ne put s'empêcher de voir son sang affluer de nouveau à ses joues alors qu'il ressentait clairement un petit renflement au niveau de sa cuisse, provenant du corps de l'aîné.

Kobuta en avait tout autant envie que lui… !

« De quoi tu parles ? » articula pourtant Tokito en ignorant ce _léger_ détail.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après _ça_ , les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. »

Tokito haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne pensant pas que Kubota puisse s'inquiéter de ce genre de détails.

« Plus on se rapproche, plus les choses deviennent dangereuses. »

Les Yakuza, les gangs quelconques, la course à cette drogue étrangère au nom de W.A., les plans qui tournent mal. Et Kubota savait que maintenant, ses ennemis connaissaient la faiblesse de l'homme le plus puissant du Japon.

« Ils savent que tu es ma faiblesse, » reprit Kubota plus doucement en passant l'une de ses mains contre le cuir chevelu de Tokito. « Je ne veux pas que tu périsses pas ma faute. »

« Tais-toi, Kubo-chan ! C'est encore plus ridicule d'attendre ! Je-… Rah ! Bordel, bouge-toi avant que la mort nous prenne tous les deux ! » s'exclama le plus jeune en se redressant, dorénavant en position assise sur lui.

La conversation d'il y a quelques mois à la supérette qui l'avait marqué revint à sa mémoire. Les deux jeunes filles parlaient du temps qui passait et de femmes qui finiront par arracher à la timide son Takegi. Mais là, c'était quelque chose d'autre qui pouvait prendre Kubota. C'était la faucheuse qui s'accrocherait à son bras.

Tout être humain finissait par mourir, après tout.

« Fais-le ! Prends-moi, merde ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Tokito s'affaira à la ceinture de son partenaire, mais il se fit stopper dans son geste par la main de Kubota qui vint figer les siennes en se déposant contre elles.

« _Prends-moi_ , » répéta Kubota d'un air amusé alors qu'il se redressait lui aussi. « Où as-tu entendu ça ? Dans quel film porno ? »

« La ferme ! » rougit le plus jeune en assénant le crâne de son homologue d'une tape bien méritée.

Mais finalement, Kubota l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, laissant tomber toutes les protections qu'il avait émises pour protéger en un sens Tokito. Car ce dernier avait raison. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'un jour, ça allait péter. Leur vie allait voler en éclat et ils n'auront plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Les regrets ne devaient pas faire partie de cette liste.

Ainsi, sans briser leur échange profondément intense, Kubota poussa Tokito à se lever puis une fois debout, il quitta ses lèvres et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Pas sur le canapé. Pas pour cette première fois. »

 _Première fois_. Tokito rougit de plus belle, impatient et effrayé à la fois.

« Tu es trop sentimental, Kubo-chan, » glissa pourtant Tokito qui feignit une certaine indifférence.

Néanmoins, ils regagnèrent rapidement la chambre à coucher et cette fois-ci, ce fut à Tokito de rencontrer de son dos le matelas de leur lit commun. Il se dépêtra ainsi de sa veste alors que Kubota récupérait quelque chose dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Lorsque Kubota revint près de lui sur le lit, Tokito remarqua que son futur amant avait déposé contre son genou un préservatif et un tube orangé, ce qui le fit de nouveau rougir. Bon sang, il devenait comme ces fillettes de _Shojo,_ bonne qu'à rougir et à voir des petits cœurs partout !

« Tu-… Tu es bien équipé, dis donc Kubo-chan, » glissa Tokito qui tenta de reprendre contenance.

Kubota l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres pour ensuite retirer le t-shirt de ce dernier, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

« J'ai toujours eu ça dans ce tiroir. Avant même ton arrivée ici, » crut bon d'ajouter Kubota en poussant doucement son partenaire en arrière.

« Oh, tu attendais quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »

« Pas spécialement. »

 _Toujours aussi laconique, le Kubo-chan_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser ironiquement Tokito en regagnant le matelas confortable. Qu'importe, là, Kubo-chan était tout à lui.

Puis, Kubota se plaça au-dessus du plus jeune. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et ses pupilles intensément sombres semblaient fouiller l'âme de Tokito tout entière. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Tokito ne put que répondre au chaud baiser que lui proposait de nouveau son futur amant. Dans le processus, il écarta instinctivement les jambes, offrant une place plus confortable à l'ex-Yakuza entre celles-ci.

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait peur mais en même temps, tout son être voulait hurler à Kubota de s'activer. Cette fois-ci, la raison se floutait pour laisser place à des désirs presque bestiaux. L'humain et l'animal intérieurs se battaient dans le corps de chacun.

Dans leur échange possessif et ardent, Tokito sentit les mains de Kubota défaire sa ceinture et déboutonner le premier bouton de son jean. Aidant ainsi Kubota à retirer le tissu douloureux, Tokito leva ses hanches, permettant ainsi au jean de glisser plus facilement le long de ses fesses et de ses cuisses.

« Tu sais que ça peut-être douloureux… » murmura soudain Kubota tout proche de son oreille.

Sa voix était rauque et Tokito devina que ses pupilles devaient être actuellement noircies de désir, cependant, son propre esprit était trop flou pour y penser davantage et ses paupières étaient closes, dans l'objectif de se détacher totalement de la réalité.

« Je sais comment ça marche, merci… » lui répondit finalement Tokito en rejetant le reste du jean d'un faible coup de pied. « Active-toi, je te fais confiance. »

« Demande-moi d'arrêter n'importe quand. »

Tokito aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas une de ces gonzesses sentimentales et qu'il était un _homme_ , un vrai, qui plus est, aussi puissant qu'un _animal_. Néanmoins, la langue de Kubota qui se fit sentir dans son cou l'arrêta net dans son objectif et un gémissement vint s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ainsi donc, ils allaient aller jusque- _là_. Franchir les barrières et aller au-delà de la raison.

La pièce anciennement fraîche finit par devenir tout aussi chaude que les deux corps dorénavant nus qui se mouvaient contre le lit. Tokito pensait qu'aux touchers de son aîné, il allait définitivement s'embraser. Au début, il contrôlait à peu près les sons qu'il émettait, mais la voix de Kubota le remit sur le droit chemin.

« Je veux entendre ta voix, » lui susurra-t-il, son souffle chatouillant son cou, alors que sa main calleuse s'emparait pour la première fois de ce membre ardent qui n'était pas le sien.

Tokito glapit et à partir de cet instant-là, ne retint plus les gémissements d'extase pure qui montaient le long de sa gorge.

Ce qu'il faisait là était-il bien ? Ou mal ? Tokito n'en savait trop rien, ces souvenirs ayant disparu depuis un petit moment déjà. Il savait que beaucoup d'hommes pratiquaient cela avec d'autres femmes, mais ceux du même sexe restaient un peu plus discrets. D'après ce que le jeune brun avait compris, les relations homosexuelles étaient moins bien vue que les relations hétérosexuelles. Pourquoi ça ? À ce moment-là, Tokito l'ignorait, mais s'abandonna aux touchers de son partenaire tant ce qu'il ressentait était bon. Pourquoi réfléchir plus lorsque le plaisir était si intense ?

Jamais Tokito n'avait été touché comme cela –ou du moins, il le pensait, car sa vie précédente lui avait peut-être dissimulé quelques petits secrets- et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Kub-…bo-chan » loin d'être viril, mué d'un gémissement, ce qui fit sourire doucement le plus grand des deux.

De nouveau, Kubota intercepta sa bouche de la sienne, ne cessant pas ses gestes calculés et savoureux au niveau de son entrejambe. Tokito se cambra un peu plus et répondit au baiser de façon inconsciente et lascive.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus _loin_ , » lui glissa finalement Kubota contre son lobe d'oreille.

La voix de l'ex-Yakuza le réveilla quelque peu de sa léthargie. Tokito ressentait toujours la main de Kubota autour de lui, mais aussi, une autre chose bien singulière. Rouvrant les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil pour capter le regard de Kubota, le plus jeune desserra sa main gauche du drap qu'il tirait comme si sa vie en dépendait et celle-ci vint se déposer de façon chancelante contre l'épaule de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

« Je sais que tu en as envie, Kubo-Chan. Et moi aussi. »

Il ressentait son Kubo-chan _dur_ contre sa cuisse, inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre le désir que ressentait l'aîné au même instant que son petit chat anciennement errant.

Ainsi, pour appuyer ses dires et empêcher à Kubota d'argumenter encore une fois, Tokito approcha sa seconde main gantée du visage de son futur amant, et plaça cette dernière contre sa nuque pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes et enfin l'embrasser passionnément.

Cet échange était pour Kubota l'ultime feu vert et il _coula_ lui aussi dans ce baiser intense. Durant le processus, l'esprit flouté de Tokito remarqua que Kubota bougeait un peu, et il ne sut combien de temps se fut écoulé, car à un instant, il sentit ensuite deux doigts frôler son intimité et son cœur s'emballa.

Il serra plus fort le cou de Kubota à l'aide de ses bras pour lui intimer de ne pas hésiter, mais lorsque le premier doigt s'introduit en lui pour ensuite s'activer avec forte douceur, il fut contraint de briser le baiser pour laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise et un faible grognement de gêne.

L'autre main de Kubota quitta la cuisse de Tokito qu'il maintenait écartée et ses doigts fins vinrent se placer sur la partie inférieure du visage du garçon en dessous de lui, puis son pouce caresse sa peau douce et tendue de la joue brûlante.

Mais une fois la gêne à peu près contrôlée, Tokito referma la bouche et bougea instinctivement le bassin, en quémandant davantage. Paupières closent, il ne pouvait pas voir le regard infiniment doux et noir de désir appartenant à son homologue qui se décida à y ajouter un autre doigt.

La préparation était pour Kubota une phase très importante qui ne souhaitait en rien blesser ou apeurer Tokito, et il ignora ses propres impatiences pour prendre le temps nécessaire à l'ouvrage.

Tokito se raidit à cette nouvelle intrusion mais avant qu'il ne puisse potentiellement laisser échapper un second cri, une main vint rapidement enserrer la sienne, et dans cette précipitation soudaine afin de faire passer la douleur occasionnée, Kubota ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il venait d'entrelacer fermement ses doigts avec la paume _droite_ de son partenaire. Cette main droite gantée que Tokito haïssait souvent pour cette force démesurée qui avait blessé plus d'une fois Kubota.

Tokito fut le premier à remarquer cela à travers son esprit flouté et entrouvrit les yeux pour pivoter la tête et il fronça les sourcils à cette vue, essayant par la même occasion de desserrer la force qu'il apposait dans sa paume. S'il ne contrôlait plus son esprit, ce qui commençait à être le cas, il ne serait plus capable de ménager la force de sa main et elle pourrait éventuellement brisée celle de Kubota enserrée dans la sienne.

« Dé-… Dégage ta main, » articula faiblement le jeune brun en reportant ensuite son regard vers l'homme au-dessus de lui. « Je-… Je risque de te la casser. »

Le regard du plus grand dévia avec interrogation vers leurs mains entrelacées et vit à quoi faisait allusion son homologue. Ou du moins, il comprit, car sans ses verres sur le nez, il était difficile pour lui de discerner quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui que le visage rougi de Tokito était assez proche et assez éclairé pour qu'il puisse percevoir le détail de ses traits.

« La douleur est partagée comme cela, » répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence et que ça ne l'inquiétait guère.

« T'es… T'es bête… ! »

« Sers aussi fort que tu puisses, Tokito. »

Puis, pour empêcher Tokito d'en dire davantage, il l'embrassa encore une fois sur les lèvres, cette fois-ci, doucement et suavement. Dans le baiser, Tokito gémit entre gêne et extase, poussant ainsi Kubota à utiliser une troisième phalange. Cette fois-ci, Kubota ressentit pleinement les ongles de cette main difforme à travers le gant tirailler sa peau et la puissance de cette derrière presque broyer la sienne. Mais il se délecta de cette souffrance, tout en sachant que Tokito, derrière ce plaisir, ressentait le même type de sensation.

Puis, après quelques instants dans cette position étroite aux souffles erratiques échangés, Kubota sentit une jambe s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et un talon se presser contre le bas de son dos, l'intimant ainsi à s'approcher plus fermement du jeune garçon sous lui. Suite à ce signal, il retira lentement ses doigts et un gémissement de frustration vint chatouiller les oreilles de Kubota, parvenant tout droit de Tokito qui finit par rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ne s'attendant pas à produire ce genre de son si désespéré à la simple carence de cette présence étrangère en son sein.

« Tu as assez pris ton temps… Kubo-chan, » glissa-t-il en fermant vivement les yeux pour laisser retomber sa tête en arrière. « Vas-y ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il enroula sa seconde jambe autour du bassin de l'homme qui allait le posséder, et doucement, desserra son emprise autour de la main endolorie de Kubota.

« J'arrive pour toi, » lui assura-t-il en serrant pourtant fort la main animale dissimulée derrière le gant.

À cette pression, il ressentit les muscles de sa main envoyer des signaux de douleur aiguë, mais il ne s'en dérangea pas et serra encore plus fort comme pour apporter un soutien puissant et permanent à son ancien chat errant.

Tokito qui voulut réagir à cette pression, en fut finalement incapable. Car très vite, et pourtant, avec une précaution à toute épreuve, Kubota s'introduit en lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, et son souffle se coupa suite à cette intrusion plus corpulente. Il sentit ses doigts enserrer soit le drap pour la main gauche, ou bien celle de Kubota pour la droite, mais ne s'y attarda absolument pas, tout son esprit étant relégué en arrière.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et tira sa tête plus en arrière. Ses mèches de cheveux sombres suivirent le geste et un cri lui échappa alors que Kubota poussait un peu plus. À cette gorge découverte, Kubota y déposa ses lèvres chaudes pour ensuite les remonter le long de la peau tendue et ensuite s'attarder sur le menton, et enfin contre sa bouche, pour entreprendre un autre baiser et ainsi étouffer un second gémissement provenant de Tokito.

Il n'apposa pas d'autre mouvement du bassin, attendant ensuite que l'amnésique ici présent se fasse à sa présence inhabituelle, mais rapidement, la main gauche de Tokito vint se presser contre l'épaule nue de Kubota pour l'intimer d'avancer alors que ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos.

Tokito n'eut pas besoin de parler pour faire clairement comprendre à Kubota qu'il était temps de bouger. Ainsi, l'ancien Yakuza positionna son front humide contre le sien tout aussi brûlant, et entreprit de lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Tokito ferma de nouveau les yeux, et une vague de désir brûlant irradia tout son corps, convertissant partiellement cette ancienne douleur en quelque chose de bon.

Son bras gauche entoura fermement le cou de son amant, tandis que sa main droite demeurait contre le matelas à enserrer le drap, afin de ne pas broyer le cou de Kubota. Mais ses gémissements furent rapidement accompagnés par le même type de son provenant cette fois-ci de Kubota.

Il avait vécu tout ce temps aux côtés d'un homme qui pouvait lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose, et ils n'avaient jamais passé le pas ? Cette petite pensée lucide fut la dernière qui fila dans son esprit, car la suite ne fut qu'irrationnelle et ardente de désir enfin assouvi. Lui et Kubota, en parfaite osmose, _vivaient_. Ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

 **''''''''''**

Une fumée de cigarette particulière chatouilla le nez de Tokito qui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans leur chambre commune –depuis le jour où Tokito avait ordonné à Kubota de ne plus dormir dans le canapé- mais ce matin était pourtant totalement différent des autres.

Les draps étaient salis, il était nu dans ce lit et le bas de son dos libérait en lui des sensations loin d'être agréable. Il resta à demi dissimulé sous la couette, n'osant bouger, et toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Rougissant à vue d'œil, Tokito se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait poussé Kubota à faire _ça_ avec lui.

Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient loin d'être amer et son cœur se serra. Ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là était loin de toutes ses espérances. Kubota n'avait été qu'à lui, et lui seul. Ils s'étaient créé une bulle intime, rien qu'à eux. Néanmoins, l'euphorie était retombé, qu'allait faire Kutoba maintenant ?

Comme avait dit Kubota précédemment, après ce genre de pratique entre eux, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les _mêmes_. Suite à ses lourdes pensées, Tokito se redressa lentement, la couette chaude quittant ainsi ses épaules dénudées, et il resta immobile, dos à son partenaire surement en train de fumer tranquillement à l'autre bout du lit.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne voulait pas avoir tout gâché entre lui et Kubota cette nuit-là. Mais pourtant, il lui avait semblé que son Kubo-chan avait aussi pris du plaisir durant leurs ébats. Qu'est-ce qui allait changer, alors ? Il enserra les draps entre ses doigts et pivota lentement sa tête.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa avec hésitation le regard de son Kubo-chan, le sourire qu'il lui adressa et l'aura apaisante qui s'échappait de tout son être montra à Tokito que finalement, même si les choses avaient changé, ceci ne pouvait être que d'une bonne façon. En un sens, leurs liens demeuraient identiques.

« Hey, » le salua Kubota avec un bref signe de la main, lui souriant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Tokito resta un instant interdit, se demandant finalement s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais face à tant de simplicité et à la routine agréable qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, même pas après un second grand pas dans leur relation, Tokito finit par lui aussi laisser échapper un sourire.

« Maintenant, je pense que l'on peut nous considérer comme _amant_ , » sourit doucement Kubota en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Un autre nuage de fumée vint s'échapper de ses lèvres et derrière, les joues de Tokito s'empourprèrent. Son cœur s'emballa et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« A-Amant ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

C'est vrai que là il n'y avait plus à tergiverser. Tokito voulait un mot clair, il en avait un.

« C'est-… »

« C'est juste un _mot_ , » le coupa Kubota en passant son bras nu autour des épaules de son partenaire, dans un geste habituel.

« Non… Non, je… »

La chaleur de la peau nue de son _amant_ contre la sienne était tonifiante, et il savoura les frissons qui parcouraient son échine. Puis, il sourit plus largement, attrapa la main de son amant placée négligemment près de son oreille afin de l'empêcher de retirer son bras, et porta son regard vers Kubota.

« J'aime bien ce mot, _finalement,_ » lui avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard intense et résolu.

Kubota parut apprécier cette déclaration, et raffermit son emprise autour des épaules de Tokito, pressant son avant-bras contre la peau chaude de son cou.

Ils n'étaient comme personne. S'aimaient comme personne. Vivant en tant qu'humains _particuliers_.

Qu'importent les mots les désignant, ils s'aimaient et ne se lâcheraient pas de sitôt. C'était ce qui comptait le plus présentement.

Qu'importe le futur.

S'ils coulaient pour ne jamais flotter à nouveau, ils le feraient à deux.

FIN

 **''''''''''**

* * *

 _Je sais que le fandom sur le site est un peu mort (bien qu'il y ait pourtant de très belle fic !), mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me fera plaisir :)_


End file.
